Steaming Shadows
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Rumple keeps Emma in FTL. He won't make the same mistake twice. Warnings: Dark/Angst/Kidnap/Adult/Smut/non-con
1. Steaming Shadows 1

**Steaming Shadows**

**AU:** _This is pure nonsense… I don't know where it'll go or why I wrote it down._

_Warnings: Dark/Smut/Angst/Kidnap/Adult themes_

_Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this.  
><em>

**Summary:** Rumple keeps Emma in FTL. He won't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

><p>It is like true love. You've got to take it if you want to keep it. And just taking it isn't enough. You've got to claim it.<p>

I couldn't help but give her an appreciating look as she sat on the cold stone floor. "What are you looking at, you smug bastard." She scolded me, but it didn't hurt.

Technically I wasn't a bastard, but the smug part I had to agree with. I advanced on her and enjoyed the way I could now glower down at her. She looked back up at me with narrowed eyes. Her hands were bound in front of her and her white dress tattered at the rim. I know it is of her latest attempt to escape, one which, dare I mention, failed.

I grinned, smugly, and curled my fingers in her blonde hair. Her curls were so long now, her hair soft like silk, and all without a special vitamin diet or shampoo. "Don't resist," I chortled, realizing it only upset her more while she tried to jerk her head away from my hand.

"You bastard." She said again. I frowned.

"You call me a bastard one more time, dearie, and I'll hit you," it was a threat I had uttered many a time before, and raised my hand. "hard." She flinched and opted for silence, trying to curl herself into a ball as I lowered my hand again.

"Good princess." I complimented her, patted her head which she now allowed me. She obviously had learnt from her past behavior, which was pleasing indeed.

I unzipped my pants and took out my cock, pulsing and ready for release, then ushered it to her mouth as she glanced away. "Ah-ah," I said, my voice teasing and high, "what have I said?"

She parted her lips and took me in, sucking almost instantly. My eyes rolled back as I gripped her head hard and started guiding her up and down my shaft. I remember the first time she did this. She cursed and threatened to bite 'it' off. She didn't get away with that. When she knew she was fighting a battle she had already lost she gave in and sucked and nipped my skin with zeal, eager to have it over and done with. By the gods it had been a good fuck.

I heard her make choking noises and try to gasp for air. Apparently I was a little too worked up, but didn't show her any mercy as I pounded fiercely into her mouth without granting her that moment to catch her breath. My shaft hit the back of her throat and with a few more deep thrusts I came, spurting my juices into her wet mouth. I held her head so she had to swallow all and grinned in satisfied pleasure when I heard her make noises as she did so. After I pulled away I inspected her mouth and gave an appreciative nod. My thumb stroked past her lips which had her look down in shame. "Good, you downed it all."

She didn't reply. "Emma," My voice was low and hoarse. "Would you like to see Henry again today?" Her eyes shot back up to me, her expression hardened but the glint in her orbs told me all I needed to know.

Just when I thought she would remain silent she seemed to have found her voice and after a chocked sound and a small cough she spoke to me. "Yes, _please_."

I was thrilled. I loved to hear her voice, always have. _Please_ was the word I had taught her to use in any circumstance. It was our magic word. And she used it now to express how much she wanted this, and how it would be a gift to her if she were to see him again.

"You see, trying to run away will only work against you, dearie. You haven't seen him for three days now." I know it doesn't seem that long but believe me, to Emma this is already an unbearable count. The child was probably the reason for her to be alive.

I lifted her chin with my fingers. Her eyes locked with mine. They were pleading.

"If you'll behave you will get to see him." I promised. Her eyes showed a mixture of sadness and defeat, and her shoulders slumped, but then she agreed with a soft nod which made me smirk.

"Good." I coed, my hand stroking her hair and my fingertips brushing past her scalp.

"Now all I need for you to do is.. turn over." I know how eager I sounded, despite the jocular voice. I swirled my fingers around each other while I glanced away and feigned to be thinking before fulfilling my request. With a tired huff Emma changed position and lay down, then turned over. I instantly forced her on hands and knees and directed my already hard shaft against her wet folds. Then I kissed her bare shoulder.

Her dress was revealing enough now, with a low cut neckline that showed enough of her creamy shoulders to make any man go hard. I had her skirts tugged up so her thighs showed and glanced only shortly at her firm ass. Her pussy was where my dick longed to be, no denying.

Why she pretended not to like this was still beyond me. Humans were such complex creatures who let themselves be led by pride and stubbornness. The girl was soaking wet for me, like she had been all the times before, and I thrust in easily.

She tensed around me, eyes squinted shut, but then relaxed when my hands found her breasts. Kneading them, I started a slow pace and listened to her sharp intakes of breath. My little princess would learn to admit one day, and that day I'd give her back her freedom, for it would be the day she'd swear all by herself to never leave my side.

King Rumple.

I didn't do it for the title. I just wanted the girl and my family. Henry wasn't the only on the list for royals. With my deliberately unprotected sex I hoped to plant another seed in her womb, and have another child in our home soon.

My home. What was I thinking?

I kept thrusting and moaned, the sound guttural as my thrusts increased. Pumping her deep, my balls hitting her clit, I could hear small moans arise from her trembling form and could tell she had closed her eyes in ecstasy. Her body had started to pulse around me, clenching me tight; her vaginal walls massaging me for my sperm. But I wasn't ready yet.

She gave a small shout as I picked up the pace, banging her hard as the tip of my penis hit her cervix several times. She was still trembling from her orgasm as I continued to thrust into her.

Her head was now resting on the cold stones and I pressed my hand against it, keeping her there. Her ass was up high as I pounded into her at a delicious angle, hitting her sweet spot over and over again until my cock pulsed and my balls tightened and I knew I would come.

One hand slipped between our bodies, my long fingernails used to graze across the sensitive skin and her swollen overly sensitive clitoris. I was tickling her, stroking her, rubbing her into oblivion as she came with another loud cry and I buried myself deep.

As her body trembled around mine, mercilessly squeezing my cock for every drop of sperm my body possessed, I slumped on top of her and kissed her neck. My fingers brushed through her hair and I could hear her whimper. I remained inside of her till I was certain I'd spent the last drop and only then retreated from her form. She stirred, as of ready to sit up, but I pushed her back down and rolled her over, then held her by her knees so her hips were raised. She gave me a tired and puzzled look, wondering what I would do to her next. She'd come to the understanding she'd never know what was coming next with me, and she was right. I was unpredictable, and as of now, crazy enough to do anything to her.

But all I did was gaze back in her eyes and chuckle.

A chuckle which evolved into a loud giggle.

"You've done a pretty good job." I let go of her knees and my hand patted her naked sex. She flinched at this, but I had proceeded to take a hold on her dress and lowered her skirts. Her pussy had been red and dripping wet of the abuse, which was no wonder considering the sheer size of me and with her being a princess and all. Fairy tale women were perfect beings, also when it came to these kind of things. It was guaranteed pure pleasure. And fairy tale monsters were just … monsters.

I grinned down at her and patted her cheek.

"You'll get to see him, dearie."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment as I retreated. When I left I knew she had opened them again for I could feel her burning gaze on my back. She would learn her place by my side. I'd sworn I would not make the same mistake again. A woman like Emma, confident, determined and capable of taking care of herself through all the hardship she'd suffered would have just pushed me aside. But not if I would break her.

After all; she is _mine_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU:<strong> Want more? Review_


	2. Steaming Shadows 2

**AU:** I noticed many people were wondering about Emma, how they got here, what she thinks of it and all. And I must honestly admit I had already written that down. As so many asked I decided to post it =3 See it as a short intermezzo before more smut (could) ensue –inserts smile here-

* * *

><p><strong>||\**

Emma remembered how she had gotten here. As she sat, hunched, with her elbows resting on her knees and her head on her arms, she recalled every single detail of her trip to this place. She had defeated the Mayor. She. Defeated. She had _defeated_ her.

It was a thing she had thought impossible to do for a very long time. There was no way she would be a hero, no way she could take care of anyone as she couldn't even take care for herself. The only person who had steadfastly told her how strong she was and how he admired her for it had been Mr Gold. The devious snake.

Though she knew he had be honest and every word he had told her had been from the heart and meant, she regretted how she had come to rely on him. During their last days of the battle against Regina she saw him on a daily base and felt as if he were a piece of furniture. Okay, no good comparison. He'd became like her baby blanket, a little something that felt familiar to her and that she needed to have around somewhere. He was the only person to always have her back.

Mary, of course, had never faulted her, and Henry had been so pure in his belief in her capacities it had made her cry on several occasions. But they felt like family, like friends, like they depended on her. Mr Gold had been influential, strong and in no need of someone like her. He did not depend on her, or so it had felt to her. She knew he could get what he wanted any kind of way he desired, and wasn't scared to face him, tease him or even mock him in front of others. They'd laughed many a time.

Then, she achieved what she had set out to do, what she'd been destined for. The world crumbled and she was swirled along with her parents into fairy land; a land she was both unfamiliar with as alien to.

"A princess." Snow had said, smiling at her and cupping her cheeks. Yes, a princess but for how long? Charming set out to find her a suitor straightaway.

Angrily she'd stampeded into the forest where she found that Henry was waiting for her. The boy looked different, but so did they all, and nevertheless remained his beautiful self. But he wasn't alone.

"Dammit." Emma cursed, her body hurting from the violent interaction she had endured earlier on. Truth to be admitted, if she cooperated a little bit more she'd find it tolerable, pleasurable even. But her pride stood in her way, her pride and her sense for justice. She wasn't unfamiliar with stories of girls being locked away. Only she'd never guessed it would happen to _her_, and on _this_ age.

Plunging back into the fairy tale world seemed to have restored their minds, and at seeing Henry with his golden skin side to side with what used to be Mr Gold she had frozen and remembered.

She let out another sigh. Secretly she was aware that she had known all the time. She knew Mr Gold had tricked her. She knew he had been involved in literally everything. And she hadn't cared. She had enjoyed their flirtations as he was one of the only who could make her laugh. But now he was a changed – not even man anymore- person. His insanity had taken a new level of madness and he had kidnapped both Henry and herself. How he kept the boy happy remained a wonder to her, but then again, as she tried to elope and find Snow at the very first night in his castle she had triggered a part of him that had not been as forgiving or gentleman-like as the Gold she had known back in Storybrooke.

Unbeknownst her attempted escape had triggered his deepest fear; that she would leave him. Having learnt from experience, Rumplestiltskin had her thrown into a room and magically tied to a chair. He kept her locked up, demanding her love and her trust, but denying her freedom. So she attempted another escape and he had her locked up in the high tower. Her third attempt had been too feeble to describe.

Yet this couldn't be all there was to it, Emma was certain of it. The golden man, an imp, zealous as he was, in her mind had to have an ulterior motive to keep her locked up in his tower. She figured it might be influence. Perhaps the balance of power had changed so much in this new (or actually old) world that the man needed her to gain control again. He had always dominated the town of Storybrooke, this might be another trick up his sleeve. On the other hand, if it wasn't for her position, she was a princess after all, it might all be part of a plan to get even with the evil witch. It wasn't as if Regina would stay away forever. Emma had defeated the mayor, not the evil queen who had presumably had been transported back to the land as the evil dethroned witch she was when she had left it with her curse. Surely this must give her hope?

Wait- what a silly thought. Emma laughed hoarsely to herself. All the time she'd spent in Storybrooke they'd seen her as their 'hope', now she finally got their point. She was doing the same. All because of Regina. Regina had brought hope into her life, how mixed up was that? For Emma knew that as long as the Evil witch roamed about she might be needed to fight again. She had defeated Regina once now and with that had proven she could do so again. She would savor the thought that she might have to fulfill her role as a hero again one day and shed this pitiful guise as Rumplestiltskin's whore.

And make Henry proud.

For surely it couldn't be love that made Rumplestilstkin keep her here. She could not imagine that he, after all the time she'd known him as a gentleman, would lock her away and ravish her the way he did if he would truly love her. _How wrong she was._

How right the tales had been about the golden imp. Deceitful, demented, selfish; he was everything she'd read and more. Torturing himself in tight leather pants, having hands like claws, taking a malicious content in telling her a quip and chortling at times unfit. He had evaded answering any of her questions until he had told her she would have to be silent or he'd feed her tongue to the cat. Adding to it that he would have to buy one for the purpose of it. She would have laughed had she not been scared by the sudden change of behavior. This was not the Gold she knew, slapping her, dominating her with force instead of coy smiles and words of wit. He had no cane she could kick away to disarm him. He'd told her he'd be kind if she was trained.

What the actual fuck.

She wasn't a small child that needed potty training, though he had insisted she'd get that too now that she was locked up in this cell. He said she had to learn to appreciate his touch and allow him to dominate her 'castle'. The hell she'd let him.

With a sob she came to stare in front of her. The distant sound of birds slightly distracting her from her thoughts as she hugged her knees. Her defiance hadn't gone, her warrior spirit still awake, her will to fight not yet absent. She was stubborn and would not change that. In her mind, at least, Rumplestiltskin did not stand a chance. And it made her smile, bitterly.

She wondered what Henry must think of this all. The boy had been so happy to have his family together. Emma let out a soft sob as the door to her cell opened and showed Henry who seemed more than happy to see her again. The boy rushed over to her side and hugged her tightly. The boy nuzzled his nose to her neck and breathed her scent. She hugged him back, aware of Rumple standing in the doorway, blocking any way to escape. Henry smiled against her skin and whispered to her.

"Don't worry, mommy. One day soon you'll get rid of the madness and we'll have our happy ending after all."


	3. Steaming Shadows 3

**/||\**

I watched with a smirk as Henry patted his mother's head. The golden curls caught my attention more often lately. It was almost as if I had started to develop some kind of hair fetish when I was around her. I recall in Storybrooke her hair had been pretty too but it wouldn't give me a hard-on.

Princesses are unhealthy.

I loved how the boy told her that it wouldn't be long before she would recollect her mind and would be her normal, sane self again. He told her it was only to be expected for her to be confused after being hurled into this world. He said that everything had changed and that she was suffering some kind of cultural shock. It made my chest swell with pride.

"Come along, Henry, son," I said when I thought they'd spent enough time together. I could tell by Emma's eyes she was tired and it wouldn't take long before she'd make some snappy remark and possible insult our son. It was obvious she disliked the explanation Henry held for her imprisonment.

It wasn't really a lie, was it? I've never been able to, or felt I could thwart my honor by doing so, tell a lie. I'd merely taken the boy aside after Emma's attempt to escape and calmly explained to him Emma was in need of some time to get used to her new life here (not a lie). I told him it'd be best if she'd stay here (he agreed happily, good boy) and have some time for herself to get used to things (once again no lie).

The boy thought she was crazy, but would cure here.

As I guided my son down the stairs he babbled away about the things he loved of fairy tale land and the things he could do more. He said he was a prince and cherished his position – which he intended to use to do good once he'd become king many many years later. He said he felt he owned more wit and occasionally outsmarted his playmates. His golden skin did not seem to bother him.

Once at the bottom of the stairs he turned to me and his smile diminished. What had gone wrong? He fluttered his long beautiful lashes and pouted his lips at me. "Papa," He said, "When will I see grandmom and granddad?"

I patted his cheek and gave him my largest smile. "Let's go spin gold." I chortled, distracting him with funny, unintentionally made gestures of my hands. He laughed and clapped his hands. We both set to work and I managed to distract his mind.

The sun had set when I opened the door to the tower room that night and was welcomed by the sight of a moonlit goddess. Her golden curls were like silver flames around her head and her skin was pale and glossed. Her long lashes, much like Henry's, were touching her cheeks as she had her eyes closed, but I could tell by her breathing she was awake, setting a trap and luring me in. It half worked; I instantly felt aroused by her calm beauty and closed the door behind me before I inched closer and loomed over her. She kept remarkably still, but when I shifted she reached out for me and I grabbed her throat. Instantly her hands fell back to her body and she just gaped at me while gasping for air. I hissed, holding her throat painfully tight in my claw-like hands, and made sure our eyes locked.

"Don't try that again, dearie." I let go of her as she hardly struggled but expected for a fight to come still. Naturally I was right and she flung a fist at my face the moment she could breathe again. I dodged it and anticipated another blow. She even tried to kick me with her leg but I had grabbed her ankle and spread her legs wide, pushing our pelvises to meet and grinding my hips dryly against her so she could feel my clothed erection. She gasped, head thrown back, and battered her fists at my chest.

"You are so eager to be punished." My words were in her ear and I could feel her shiver. The humping stopped.

Her hand found its way to the small of my back and then trailed in search for a dagger. I know she'd tried this before and like last time I grabbed her hand and held it tight within mine as I guided it to the front of my pants. "Looking for a weapon, love." I whispered in her ear, my voice dripping of erotic sarcasm. "I know a dagger that can cut any princess' virginity." I teased. She smacked my cheek with her free hand but it did not hurt me.

"You already took that, foul beast." She scolded. Well, that hurt. I forced her hands down and against the cold stone wall as I shouted at her turned away face. "You want a monster you'll get a monster. You seem to forget what this 'beast;' is capable of."

She tried to struggle free but gave up. It all was in vain. Her body was still sore from previous abuse and she'd become tired by her plain and hostile surroundings and the way she was treated. It was all too much, even for a strong-headed princess. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, her resentment present but force gone, and I kissed her hard ravishing her sweet cavern with my tongue. In the past she'd bit my tongue but I'd taught her that it'd only result in my monstrous rod pumping her anal. And that had been an experience – actually three experiences- she was now trying to avoid at all rate.

Emma let me kiss her as my hands dug into her hair and started to pull her head down, backwards. She gasped in sweet agony as my hips rocked against hers. When I let go of her and the kiss broke she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and for once I'd let her. I was too busy searching her thighs and tracing her soft skin with my long fingernails until I'd found her swollen clit and abused it. I dipped my head between her legs and sucked with all my might, pleasuring her against her will. And as she struggled I let her. She started tugging at my hair, battering my back, kicking me awkwardly with her feet while she was begging for me to stop. But I grinned and continued the assault for I knew this was the worst I could do to her: make her enjoy what the beast did to her. What I did to her.

She started bucking her hips as my tongue expertly swiped past her slit and back to her clitoris which I nipped, sucked and rolled between my teeth. She gasped, body tensing, and I felt her hands pushing down on my shoulders as she ached for relief. "I hate you." She murmured through tears, "I hate you."

I slapped her thigh and only left my position between her legs when she was on the verge of her climax. Now she had reason to say she hated me. Stormy eyes met mine as she said it again. "I hate you."

I undid my pants, erection bobbing free, and without hesitation shove her hips closer to mine so the tip of my manhood was brushing her stimulated opening and already could wet in her juices. "You love me, Emma. You love me and will always _always_stay with me." My sweet murmuring now became a demanding shout. "Say it." She deliberately kept her lips pressed shut and I circled the head of my penis against her clit before brushing it against her back entrance. Her eyes opened wide, afraid I would take her in the ass, and she reluctantly obeyed. "I'll stay with you."

"Always," I demanded with gritted teeth as my hands on her hips tightened and left prints. She flinched, "always." She was mocking me. Bitch.

I traced my cock down her stomach, circling her belly, then back to her pussy. "You'll never leave me." I pinched her skin and she cried out, saying hastily she'd never leave me, and I thrust forth; my massive cock forcing her walls to spread wide and take me in fully. I let out a raspy moan and heard her gasp underneath me. She was arching her back and lolled her head.

"You'll never leave me." I urged as I started thrusting into her.

"I'll never leave you."

Gasp.

"You'll never leave me." I was rutting her hard now, like an animal. Our hips joined and joined again. She cried out desperately as her hands tried to grab my chest and my clothes for support.

"I'll never leave you."

My eyes narrowed, I know, for I found it hard to keep focused. Lust was taking over me, clouding my mind but nevertheless did not prevail me from actions.

"Again."

My hands were deliciously on her waist, with the nails of my thumbs leaving small moon-like crescents upon her.

"I'll never leave you." Gasp. Pant.

"Again." Slap. Slap. Slap. She was so wet that with each thrust the sounds of our skin meeting and her lubricating juices around my cock filled the room. I picked up the pace, this wasn't going to last long. Already I could feel the veins on my cock pulsing and with each ordered shout she gave her whole body constricted around me, milking me for my sperm, demanding more and bringing me closer to the edge.

Her eyes closed and were squeezed shut tightly as she shouted what I wanted to hear from her, meaning very little of it but not in any position to negate. "I'll never leave you."

I cried out, spilling my seed deep inside of her while she chanted over and over how she wouldn't leave me. Then, I cradled her head close to mine and kissed her forehead. She was still whispering, muttering the words again and again like a mantra. "I'll never leave you."

I kissed her hair. "Say you love me."

With a defeated look on her face and a hint of confusion in her eyes she glanced up at me. "I love you." She said, sounding very much doubting as she did so. There slight frown indicated she was still aware of her feelings not being so, but it didn't bother me. We were getting there, slowly, and I kissed her head again.

"Good girl."

* * *

><p><em>Au: This was as far as I got. Should there be more?<em>


	4. Steaming Shadows 4

**/||\**

She looked up into my eyes.

Such pretty eyes.

I must explain this to you, the situation I found myself in was pleasant and new. Emma was all dolled up, dressed in a gown fit for a princess, and was seated in front of me. This was the first time in weeks that we were all seated together for breakfast.

Even though it was morning my Emma looked tired despite her quiet night. Usually I would pick the darkest hours of the night, when Henry would be sleeping, to satisfy my delirious ache for sex. I suppose I should blame my powers for it, because as a human man I never had the need to do it so often. Now I had become insatiable. But last night I had left her to herself and she looked more tired than usual. Perhaps it was because I had taken her out of her cell in the tower. Her surroundings had changed, she must be feeling weary by all the change and by the light that after days spent in the dark finally reached her eyes.

Henry was at our side, happily chatting. He moved his fork about and gave her a grin. "I'm glad to see you're doing better, mom." He told her in his cheery voice. Did he not notice the tired look on her face?

I raised a brow and continued to chew on my magically prepared food. Power was everything, family was more. I finally had found a way to combine these elements.

Henry snorted. "You see, pretty soon you'll be your old self again and we can be a perfect family. You and dad." He smiled briefly at me and I felt my heart hammer inside my chest. Why did he have to make me feel so loved and proud at the same time? He truly was the son I had wished for me entire life. He truly was a Stiltskin.

Emma glanced at me before she pricked her food again. She had been toying with it for a while now, head resting in her hand and elbow on the table. She sat hunched over her plate and looked plainly miserable.

"I told you Henry, I am not crazy." Oh, so there was some force in her left. Some fighting spirit. I felt my cock spring to life. I'd have to take care of that attitude after breakfast.

"No you did not." Henry replied. "You told me you thought you were going insane."

"That was before we left Storybrooke, Henry." Emma said, voice a whine. "Way before the curse was broken."

Henry smiled at her and reached out for her hand to take it in his own and comfort her. "Look, I know everything must be confusing you, mom."

She grumbled, almost inaudibly, that he could say that again.

"But," our son continued, "that is only to be expected. You're in a new environment, a new world. You just found dad again. You are seeing things you've never seen before. But once you recognize us again, once you accept us as your family, everything will be fine."

I smiled too, maliciously, and added. "He's right. Once you accept your place in our family and this world we'll be fine."

She growled at me. "My place is that of a princess, not a slave."

Henry flinched and I grew angry. How dare she in front of our child?

"Mom, you're no one's slave. You _are_ a princess. You are my mom."

It was as if she was going to protest but when she caught my stare she suddenly backed down and crouched over her meal.

"We love you, mom." Henry pleaded, and I watched him as he finished his plate.

"I'll be back soon." He said, shoving his empty plate aside. I hadn't noticed I'd been staring all this time. Apparently I had been engulfed by watching Emma eat. I turned to my son and smiled, then reached out a hand for him. "Where are you going?"

He smiled and took my hand in his, folding my fingers and closing my hand with his wrapped around it. "To grandma and grandpa. You know how worried they were last time."

I glanced at Emma from the corner of my eyes but she did not seem to hear our conversation. Perhaps it was better this way. I had to fend her parents off thrice now. At first I tried to avoid their questions about Emma's whereabouts and if I had seen her. But the second time they came around Henry accidentally had run into them and I couldn't keep Emma and Henry's presence a secret.

Snow and Charming were relieved to finally find Henry, and in a way relieved that Henry had found his father. It was obvious by looking at our skins alone that we are father and child. I hadn't much defending and explaining to do for Henry had told his grandparents that Emma was all right. Granted, he said she was suffering from a cultural shock and could not be seen because she needs her rest. Snow had protested and insisted to see her daughter, but both Henry and I claimed Emma could not be disturbed. A same kind of thing happened the third time they came around.

Henry's eyes were sparkling. "I need to tell them everything is fine and mom is improving." I glanced at the princess and thought of the ways she had been pleasing me as of late. I hummed. "She certainly is improving, dearie."

I kissed Henry's head. "All right, but be back before supper." He nodded and dashed off.

Now all my attention was back on the beautiful blonde princess in front of me, who by now had finished her meal and looked up at me. She had such beautiful, captivating eyes.

I licked my lips, unaware of the action, and gripped the sides of the table hard.

Emma was chained to her chair. The chain was attached to the collar around her neck and would allow her some room for movement. But escape she could not. I grinned at her and she gave me a foul sneer.

"You brainwashed him." She said, voice hoarse and bitter. "You brainwashed our son. My pride. My Henry."

I chortled. "Oh, You mean to say you don't recognize him anymore?"

She snapped at me. "He is still my baby."

"And mine." I confirmed haughtily. She glanced away.

"Emma," I sung, and I continued to chant her name caringly and sweet until she glared up at me and I was assured of her attention.

"Don't use my name like that." She said with a scowl, and I chuckled.

"A name has power, dearie. I'm afraid your mother, Snow, has given me all the power over you I needed, even before you were born." I smirked and folded my hands. "Emma."

I knew mentioning her name made her shiver. I knew the power of her name was something I loved to abuse. It made her so much more dependent on me. Her name was like my dagger; absolute control.

"Emma, if you're afraid you lost your baby," I paused and watched the emotions flicker in her eyes. She knew what was going to come would be bad. It made my smirk expand. "Then how about we make us another one?"

She hunched forward on her chair as if sick and tugged at her chain. "No," She said, her blonde hair flaying all around her head and covering her face, hiding her expression from me. "With the rate you've been," She was shaking at this point and so was her voice, "you've been taking me. Just. No."

I tusked her, a finger wiggling in front of her face as I approached her. "You're talking in fragments, dearie. I'm afraid I don't understand." I captured her chin between my fingers and forced her to look up at me. This way she couldn't hide her eyes from me. "You tried to say that our daily rutting routine would have left you pregnant already?"

I slid my hand down her waist till it rested on her tummy. The other still held her chin. If looks could kill I'd be dead now.

I gently traced my hand over her stomach. "Ah yes." I breathed. "My seed is strong. But you already knew that, didn't you, Emma? Henry was there in one go." She looked scared now.

"Don't think I didn't notice the slight swell." I said, my hand gently resting upon her belly. Her eyes grew wide. Ah, so she hadn't known but had suspected it.

I chortled. "Emma, dearie, you didn't think you wouldn't be carrying my child again, did you? A clever girl like you must have known that a monster can impregnate a girl in one go." I whispered to her; "Especially a magical monster."

She turned her face away in disgust and I let her.

"Now that you're aware of your pregnancy, we should celebrate." I forced her out of the chair. The chain would allow her to go only so far, and I barely managed to push her over the table. I lifted her skirts and could tell she'd been expecting this all along.

I could hear her take a deep breath. "You honestly didn't think all the vomit was because of your disgust for me?" I teased her as I straddled her hips with my hands. "All these mornings I caught you throwing up? No, dearie," I traced a finger down her back, her dress tearing at the action of my sharp nail until her back was left bare. The dress clung to her arms but her body was revealed. Just how I wanted it.

"Dearie, you're clever. You should have guessed. The sensitive nipples," I tweaked them as I whispered this in her ear. My body was pressed against hers as I leaned over her. I growled my words in her ear. "The rounding stomach? The craving of food? The way you'd be wet and ready for me each time I came in?"

She tried to jerk herself out of my hands but it was to no avail. I laughed hoarsely and slapped her ass before freeing myself out of my tight leather pants. My cock was engorged and throbbing, and I easily pushed into her wet folds.

"Ah, so I have been right." I joked in her ear. She groaned in frustration.

"I am not wet because I want you." Emma said in a pained defense.

"No," I complied, "It is the pregnancy doing it, isn't it? Your hormones? My dear, I should have you pregnant at all times. It'd be so much more pleasant for us both."

With a groan I started pumping her hard and deep. Every time I hit her cervix she would moan in pain, every time I hit her special spot she would shiver and cry out softly. I tried to hit these spots in turn but quickly found I could not control the movements of my hips any longer. I needed that orgasm and so I selfishly worked towards it.

Emma had grabbed the edges of the table and held onto the piece of furniture as if for her dear life. Her knuckles turned white and her face was pressed against the wooden surface as she moaned and gasped.

"Tell me you love me." I urged her. It had become part of the routine. It was how I planned to make her believe she held feelings for me.

"I love you." She moaned. And then again, and again, and with each hard thrust she would cry louder and louder her love for me until I filled her up with my sperm and had her shudder all around me. I slumped on her back and grinned against her bare skin before scooping her up in my arms and pulling her back with me. I was now seated on her chair with the princess in my lap. I still impaled her and gently started to rock her up and down to create another orgasm, to have another go.

Emma moaned softly, then mewled and rubbed her eyes. Tears had started to stream down her face but I ignored them as my hands were on her hips, forcing them up and down roughly. Soon I found a second release and placed my cheek against her back. I brushed her blonde hair aside and circled my arms around her as I heard her cry. This was the first time she openly cried ever since she got here.

"Having a rough time, dearie?" I traced a finger past her delicate skin. She trembled slightly.

"The life of a princess is tough, isn't it?" I crooned, "But fear not, my fair princess, if you say the right things I will be kind to you, gentle even." I kissed her skin. "Generous."

She stiffened before she relaxed in my arms. "I love you." She whispered. "I am all yours, mind, body and soul. You are all that matters. You're my master, my governor, my husband and my king. I will share my throne with you. I will carry all your children and never disobey you. I'll do anything you say so long you won't abandon me. I'll be good, Master Rumplestiltskin, I'll be pleasing. I'll love you."

My eyes widened at her wild ramble. She had just repeated everything I had been teaching her to say during the past few weeks. She was a quick learner. I grinned and kissed her shoulder. "That's what I like to hear, pet." And I held her close to me in a hug.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No doubt she was trying to think for a way to fool me and make her escape. But the more often she said these words the truer they became, especially in Fairy Tale Land.


	5. Steaming Shadows 5

**/||\**

"Magic, how much I loathe it."

My snake-like eyes settled on the cricket in front of the window and the strong urge to smack the creature until it was as flat as a sheet of paper overwhelmed me.

"What is it you want?" I grumbled.

"I want you to say it with me." The cricket said, and I wrinkled my nose in abhorrence. Even in his cricket-shape the shrink still managed to give his therapy sessions.

There had been a time I had been willing to repeat his words – if he were far away to hear though- and a time when I had believed I indeed could dislike the taste of it. The tingle and flavor of magic had controlled my entire being the moment I had killed the former Dark One and I had been eager to keep this tingle to myself and increase it. I wanted to own more and more power and satiated two of my most eager lusts. I increased my powers, the thing the Dark One in me perversely longed for, and was on a quest to become good and find back my son, the old me longed for that latter. In the end my best laid plans failed and I had found myself back under the Dark One's control and battling his eagerness for dominance and power.

Perhaps that was why I wanted the princess so much. Power….

Back in the old days my first-born son, Baelfire, would have taken me by the wrist and have pleaded to let go of the 'defiling magic'. He could not love me for who I was and I started to believe I could not be loved like this too.

But Henry proved me wrong.

The boy relished the magic he had inherited and the tricks I would learn him. Had he been a good boy in Storybrooke, he was nothing more than a miniature Dark One in Fairy Tale land. He loved to feel the power surge through his body and despite him scowling when I squashed an insect who used to be a human being – he didn't like it just like Bae-, he would squeal in excitement if it was just an ordinary insect (or one of which he had not known its former origin. He would clap his hands and encourage me to create spells. I would entertain him in the evenings with my magic games and stimulated the use of his own powers. Then I would put him to bed with a story and visit my lovely wife.

Well, she wasn't my wife yet officially, but we had a child and joined together several times a day so that was marriage enough to me.

I smirked and focused on the insect by my side. Now why, again, shouldn't I smack him?

"You're wrong," a young voice said, startling both me and the cricket by my side, "We love magic, don't we, dad?" It was Henry who had appeared in the doorway, smiling broadly so his pointed teeth showed and his snake-like eyes gleamed. I let out a sigh.

"This seems to me to be a rather lost case." The cricket bemoaned. "I can't believe the two of you changed so much." The vile hopper turned to me. "You must see sense, Rumplestiltskin. You're hurting the princess."

"After all I've done for her I do deserve a reward." I merely replied to Jiminy. I could have sworn the creature frowned. Crickets should not be able to do that. I deliberately let my hand fall to the spot he was at, hard, but he managed to dodge it anyway. Pity.

"Be sensible. You were her friend back in Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin. You helped her in the breaking of the curse."

"Which went wrong." I snarled at the cricket. "It didn't go as it should. We should have no magic, no evil, no fairies."

"And we have." Jiminy wisely continued as he propped up his umbrella. "You can't change that for now. Or well, you can but please give us all a break before you use another spell."

"Why should he? It has all been in vain." My son spoke up as he neared us. I looked at him in wonder but his face was turned to Jiminy.

"My father wanted to find back my brother." My face dropped. Bae. The boy was gone now. Dead. It hadn't truly been in vain, at least I came to know his fate.

"But now he has me and Emma. Why would he need another spell when he has a family who love him?" Henry's defense was crystal clear and very motivating, but still the cricket winced. Oh, could I not just dump him in a basket of water and see how he drowned? If I hadn't liked Archie so much I probably would have tried out this new urge minutes ago.

"Emma doesn't-" I cut off Hopper's words, "She does. She does love me." I barked at him. "Now go back to Snow, Charming and the others to inform them Emma is all right. And so is Henry. It won't take long before our dear princess will announce her devotion to me. Realize, dear cricket, that when we are officially wed I'll be your king and you will bow to me."

The insect shivered in anxiety and then bowed. "I realize this." He said, sulkily, then hopped away.

" Dad." Henry placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, suddenly not in the mood for any display of affection.

"I'm tired, son." I said, because I was. I was tired of my future-parents-in-law's meddling. I could not blame them for their worry but it was starting to be a pain to send their servants away time after time again. What I craved right now was comfort only Emma could give to me.

I pushed myself out of my seat and patted my son's back.

"I'll need to check on your mother." I whispered to him, and he gave a nod. "I understand."

I smiled at him and left. With quick strides I made my way to the tower's chamber which still functioned as the best prison imaginable for my lovely bride. She sat on the bench, heavily pregnant, and looked up at me with bright hopeful eyes. Ever since I got her out for dinner she'd been more and more complaint. She enjoyed our family meals and walks, and it seemed she came under my control more and more. My brainwashing was working perfectly.

I closed the door behind me and leant against it for a while. The magic automatically made it lock so she couldn't run past me and open it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to steady my mind.

She sat up and leaned forward slightly. "What is troubling you, Master Rumplestiltskin?"

Oh Great Merlin, the pet names. How I loved to hear her being submissive. My cock instantly twitched inside my pants. Naughty girl.

I opened my eyes at her. "Your parents." She looked a little taken aback and I could see her fighting spirit flash shortly through her eyes, but it was gone almost instantly. There was still mischief in her, so I was aware. I realized I had to be careful with what I said.

She wisely remained silent and I stepped closer to touch a finger to her chest. Despite the fabric of her dress I trailed my finger down her chest and could see it sent a shiver down her spine. Then I pushed down the top of her dress and started to fondle her sensitive swollen breasts. I could see the veins on them as they were swollen, milk gathered there, preparing for the baby to come. I licked my lips and ignored her hiss. She tried to push me away but realized what she was doing and that there'd probably be some kind of punishment to her disobedience – and she was damn right about that, of course- so she quickly placed her hands at either side of her on the bench and closed her eyes.

"Princess, dearie dear, princess." I cooed as my fingers kneaded her skin like dough, harder and harder until she let out a gasp and started to moan in pain. I let go of her breasts and flicked my tongue past her nipples.

She surprised me by wrapping an arm around me and pushing my face between her breasts. As this was the first time she'd ever done such a thing out of herself I started to giggle uncontrollably and after a while realized to my shock that she was laughing too. I looked up at her and saw her flush in shame. Her giggling had been true, just like mine. She let go of me and I sat next to her on the bench.

"Emma, my lovely Emma." I mused. My hand stroked past the baby bump which was still covered by her dress. "You'll turn out just fine, princess."

She turned her head to face me and smiled. "I'll turn out just fine as your princess." The way she punctuated the words I understood she was trying to please me, but the old Storybrooke Emma was still there, trying to buy time until she could escape my clutches. I let out a sad sigh. Just when I thought she might start to appreciate me…

"Quite right." I teased her with my hand and she closed her eyes and trembled slightly. "Feels good, hmm?" I licked my lips and she moaned.

"Yes, Master, more please?"

I had trained her well, I heard. No doubt she had seen my intention already upon entering – it wasn't as if my pants knew how to hide my swollen member from sight. "Take me in your hand, dearie."

I didn't need to do anything. I just sat there as she reached for my pants, opened them and took my shaft in her hands. She then bent over best as she could and with her hands cupped my balls while her lips locked around my throbbing shaft. She started to suck and lick my cock until the veins were throbbing and the tip had gone incredibly purple. The chunks of gold on my cock must have made it quite a challenge to suck, but Emma was a fighter, a hero, a fiery spirited savior, and she knew just how to lock her lips around me and take me all in.

I curled my fingers in her hair and fisted her blonde strands hard while I let my hips buck against her. I kept her head in place as I forced myself deep down her throat with each thrust. She was choking now and then but kept sucking for my juices and I eagerly satisfied her lust for my sperm when I came with a cry.

No doubt she would have prayed for me to be done for a while and to have survived this encounter by merely using her lips, but she was wrong. I could see by the look in her eyes when I moved her up and away from my shaft that she was disappointed when I stuck my hand between her legs again and fondled the little bud of nerves fervently and rough. She gasped as her slick juices started to stream down my hand, which I licked after I pulled it away – a display I forced her to watch.

"You're ready now, Emma." I said as I fisted my cock with my hand to get all stiff and enter her again. She looked down at my moving hand in dismay and let out a sigh.

" What?" I irritably said. Usually I did not ask her opinion but somehow Jiminy's visit and Henry's words had brought me into a rather odd and unpredictable mood.

"Back in Storybrooke we could be friends." I halted. My hand froze midway around my cock. What did she just say?

"Back in Storvbrooke I had the thought, the idea, the illusion," She was searching for words and wiped a trace of my seamed from the corner of her lips with the back of her hand. I caught it and held it between us. "that I could trust you." She continued while she winced at my touch. "But you proved me wrong. Henry had said that you're evil, back then. When we had first met Henry had warned me that you were more dangerous than Regina." She let out a huffing smile, "How right he was."

Her eyes sought mine as I subconsciously rubbed my finger past the trace of my own seamed on the back of her hand. It stuck to my finger and I lifted it, letting go of her hand.

"But here, you're so different." Emma continued. "You're so mean and harsh. You play games with me, you force me, you hurt me." She placed a hand against my chest but resisted her touch and I gritted my teeth. I was not going to have her startle or distract me. I brought the finger with the seed to her lips.

"And you know what," she said, my princess sounded again like the sheriff from the Story town, "I am sick of it. I am tired of being locked up. If you want me to be your fuck toy, all right. I'll be it. If you want me to carry all your 'monsters' then fine. Back in my world they called kids monsters anyway. But please, give me back my old self. I want to be out there, I want to solve crimes, I want to walk around and carry a gun and shoot people… I don't know… criminals. Just allow me to live, Rumplestiltskin, and I'll have you be my king. Govern me."

She parted her lips and took in my finger, then licked it clean.

My free hand circled to her back as I pulled her close, and I whispered in her ear. "Who says I can't do all of that now?"

She mewled sadly and in this position I could feel the baby kick against me. Another giggle escaped me but she was already talking again.

"You have all the power you want, dearie." Oh good, she mimicked my endearments. I love it when she is bold like that, always will. It means I get to punish her again soon for some more outspoken behavior.

"I just could not bear the thought of our babies growing up with their mother locked up like a sex slave."

I paused and tried to catch my breath. She had made a good point.

My hand ran through her hair and I tusked her. "Emma, Emma, dearie. You haven't been talking so much to me in aaaaages."

She looked up at me but not sneeringly as I would have expected. She looked pleading. She was serious? Damn. She was serious.

"Henry is old enough to be manipulated, Master Rumplestiltskin. But the babies will grow to think this normal and I… I want them to think it is normal to be held by their mother and go for walks in the park."

I raised a brow and she corrected herself.

"Forest…..Please, Master Rumplestiltskin. I never had the chance to be a proper mother before. At least let me have it now."

She had strung a painful chord here and I bit the inside of my cheek. I had failed as a father once and now fully enjoyed my second chance. So far so good. I was depriving Emma of hers. I studied her through half-lidded eyes. The way she looked at me, flushed, the way she sat, and then I contemplated her behavior these past few months. She would not fight me upon my entrance to her prison cell. Dinner with the family went well. She would not struggle if I spontaneously fucked her during any time she was granted out of her tower chamber. Each day she would tell me how much she loved me and she would address me a her master, lover, her king and her ruler. Could I trust her in this?

"Will you promise not to ever leave me?" I asked her, suddenly sounding very childish but being earnest all the same.

Her eyes showed her bewilderment at my sudden change of voice and the way I intently stared into her eyes. "Yes." She said, no stammering there. "Yes, you made me promise that each day. Yes. A deal is a deal and not to be broken in Fairy Tale Land, is it? Yes."

"Then promise it." I commanded with a sneer.

"I'll promise not to ever leave you, Master Rumplestiltskin."

"Promise you'll love me, forever."

She swallowed and for a moment I feared she would not say it, but she did, and after she'd done so I pulled her into an embrace and just held her close to my chest for as long as suited me.

When I pulled away I smiled down at her. She was still looking up at me. Her eyes… so hopeful.

"All right, dearie. Let's have our little mother-princess brought to her room, hmm?" I helped her up and pulled at her dress until the top was back in place – making sure my hand would brush past her sensitive bosom so as to make her shiver.

I could see her swell in delight when I opened the door and let her carefully down the stone brick spiral staircase and down the tower. The room I appointed to her was coincidentally also mine and I explained to her what she could use and what she couldn't. I said to arrange her some more dresses – though she would not wear panties.. by the gods no. I needed to be able to fuck her senseless without too much fuss, and made sure she perfectly understood when she protested at this by driving her into the desk and penetrating her deeply. With my cum still trailing down her legs I guided her down to the parlor and the dining hall where Henry greeted us.

"Are you cured yet?" He asked Emma with a big smile and I grinned at him.

"Almost." Emma replied, to everyone's surprise, then hugged our son.

Henry's joy at feeling his mother – and more importantly the baby she carried within her- was something that made both her and me smile and when Henry left the room to go and play outside, I placed the last few charms on the house so Emma would not be able to elope.

I set to work on my straw and from the corners of my eyes watched how my princess made herself at home. She was enjoying the room, walking around eagerly and eating from the grapes on the table. Despite me being cautious, which she had well noticed, she didn't seem to be bothered by my constant glances at her. She let herself slouch in the most comfortable chair in the room.

"Will you teach me how to live in this world?" She asked me after she finished the bowl of grapes and cherries.

I stopped the wheel and grinned at her.

"My dear, I already have."

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> Somehow this has become a popular story despite the M rating and theme. You perverts -Massive grin- Anyway, I am glad there are people who are enjoying this story. I would have ended it at chapter one originally xD But now I might feel motivated to write more. That is... if you people want it =) Otherwise I could have it end here... or perhaps one chapter more?

**Dr. Temperance Brennan: **I wonder if everything's going to end up perfect for her ever. What do you think? And in the series I believe the intent is that they will not return to a world of magic, ever. So this scenario would be very much impossible if Gold gets his way =)

**7Seven7: ** Thank you. I think that is a very good suggestion. You can't leave someone you care about in the hands of someone so cruel, can you?

**khan81**: Well, only time can tell =) But perhaps Rumple dear is too dark to fully realize what is going on.

**yuiop:** I love your enthusiastic reviews.


End file.
